The Gang
by daytoremembergirl246
Summary: these are the lifes of the whole percy gan thailia,connor,travis,annabeth,nico,grover and any other characters i add in im notthebest summeries


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE PJO CHARACTERS!! JUST MY OWN.

**SHARK IN THE WATER**

REBECCA POV:

My name is Rebecca Buegard I live in the wooded areas in North Carolina. I'm dyslexic and have A.D.H.D. I'm popular and very athletic. I'm also very good at makeup and organization. I was going my favorite place (besides the mall) my room. I just loved how nice it was, something just connected with me there.

I told my dad……okay….pause my dad's not like my dad he's more of an older brother. He used to work at a chocolate store until he suddenly just quit. Anyways I told my dad I was going to do my favorite thing do my makeup or try on cloths. He was fine with it as always, but when he said" Okay, just Rebecca be careful" it got me worried.

Ever since he came back from the Empire State Building in New York City he's been acting strange as if I was going to get hurt any minute. I mean it's like dude I'm sixteen I'll be fine. Oh boy, I was totally wrong. I saw a dark shadow pass in the bushes then I heard a yelp of some sort but it was more powerful than like a dog. I told my dad I was going outside to get something that fell from my window. As I walked into the woods following the noise I heard the bushes tremble, then a twig snapped.

"H-hello?" I stuttered I was seriously getting creeped out. Then suddenly a huge lion thing with golden fur, green and black dragon wings and claws as sharp as jagged glass came out. It let out a roar. It sounded like a lion mixed with boulders being smashed together. Having A.D.H.D I ran and screamed at the top of my lungs, as that _thing_ came at me claws out, and teeth bared.

I ran for my life, and it felt like my lungs were going to burst. As I was almost out of the woods the worst happened. I tripped on a branch and cracked my head against the ground. The monster was going to pounce.

_I'm dead _I thought, black spots dancing in my eyes. The last thing I saw was a black hair boy jump out of the bushes with a long black sword in his hand then everything went black.

Nico's POV:

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK THE PHILLIES ARE BETTER THAN THE YANKEES" I yelled at Conner Stoll. He along with Percy, Grover, Travis, Anabeth, and Thalia (sometimes when Tyson is here too) are my best friends at camp. I mean me and everyone else (as we like to call ourselves "The Gang") have dead friends too. Luke Castellan and Charles Bekendorfe (Bekendorfe for short) are our dead best friends. Okay so Conner and I got into an argument of which baseball team was better. We argued all the way till we got to the elevator that goes to Olympus. Percy finally stopped us (funny I thought he was making out with Anabeth). I love Olympus it's so cool I guess. Ever since the war with the titans I was aloud in camp. Since me and the gang talk to Luke and the rest Anabeth built like a wooden pull up door in the ground that leads to the underworld.

"Wazzup" Percy said in his weird voice. "Oh gods it's you" Athena sighed. She never did like Percy. Then I felt I little tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a smiling Aphrodite looking at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" she whispered. I followed her out of the throne room into the garden. I have to say Anabeth did a pretty nice job on Olympus. In the throne room I heard Anabeth yell at Conner

"You're so stupid you retard"

"You're stupid; he said "oh wait…"

"HA, epic fail" I heard Percy laugh

I turned back to Aphrodite "yes" I asked cocking an eyebrow

"I need you to bring back one of my daughters to camp" she said pleadingly and very calmly, like it was just an ordinary task.

"Why can't Percy do it" I complained I never did like the Aphrodite girls they were always obsessed with me. They were also bratty, spoiled, and terrible at sword play or any other activity. The only Aphrodite child I liked as a friend was Sielina Buegard, but she died.

"Oh pleeeaaassssee" she begged with puppy dog eyes

"No" I said turning away from her my arms folded across my chest.

"I will cry" she threatened her big brown eyes shining.

_Oh gods If she cries ill never hear the end of it _I thought.

Finally I rolled my eyes and said "fine "

"YEAH" she said cheerfully then started to walk off.

"Uuhh Aphrodite?" I said

"Yes" she asked as she twirled around

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" she said cheerfully

_Uh yeah no shit dumbass what do you think I'll do? Go find her myself and_

_Know her name and know where she lives? _I thought to my self

"She lives in North Carolina 266 Hazelwood Ave. Her name is Rebecca she's your age: sixteen. Her dads name is Roger. What I want you to do is watch her for a few days, she might be in trouble I'm not so sure. When you think something is going to happen find a way to talk to Roger alone tell him you will take her to camp. Make sure she makes it there _alive_. Do not and I mean under any circumstances take her back to her dads house _and _you can't shadow travel her to camp it's too dangerous" she said.

"So I have to walk a daughter of Aphrodite from North Carolina to Long Island??" I said in disbelieve

"Yes…. I'll tell them you left……BYE" she shouted as she walked off.

_Okay to 266 Hazelwood Ave. _I thought as I ran into the shadows.

-At North California-

_Wow she lives near a lake? And her dad owns a bait shop! _I thought

_Time to be a mega stalker _

I hid in some bushes and just watched. I didn't see much of this Rebecca girl but I did see the threat. It was a HUGE lion with dragon wings just waiting I didn't want it to see me so I hid somewhere closer to the door. I really needed to talk to this Roger guy before the creature saw me. Then the girl ran out the door and into the forest.

_That was fast_ I thought in relief. The faster I get this girl to camp the faster I won't have to hear her complain.

Then I saw my chance the girl ran out the door and into the forest. It was probably about nine thirty at night. I walked up to the door and knocked.

I tall man with light brown hair and light blue eyes answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked

He probably was thinking _why the hell is there this guy my daughter's age standing in front of my door??_

"uuhh…yeah…your Roger right?" I asked stupidly

"Yes…and you are" he asked cocking an eyebrow

"I'm Nico Di Angelo; I said "I'm here to take your daughter to camp." I said a little too quickly.

That got his attention; he grabbed my arm and sat me down. The look on his face was mixed between rage and misery.

"What do you mean" he asked in a stern voice.

_Man I would hate to get on this guys bad side. I wonder what his good side is._

I looked up at his face and swallowed hard. I can't believe I was stuck dealing with this why my friends are probably watching me and cracking the fuck up.

"Your….uuuuhh….your…uuummmm…a….your….daughter…is...uuummmm...in...trouble." I stuttered

"WHAT!!!!!!" he practically shrieked, but as a looked at his face he was pale and sweat beat down his face. He also sounded pained.

"I'm here to help her, if she gets in trouble I must immediately take her to camp so..." I trailed off

He was about to say something when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up and a frightened scream. I booked out of the house and ran, but her dad stayed behind knowing what was going on.

"Keep her safe!!!" he yelled after me.

I shot him a thumb up and kept running. I took out my sword black as a nightmare, and three feet long. Then I saw the girl running.

_Damn she was fast and she has nice legs. Wait why am I thinking about that?!?!?!?_

I shook my head and kept running. I had hope she was going to make it, but suddenly she hit the ground cracking her head on the cold hard ground.

_That's got to hurt _I thought.

The creature was about to pounce, but I jumped in front of this girl as she blacked out. It tried to swipe at me but I cut its claw off. The next time it took a swing it cut the girls arm and then it swiped me across the back.

_Fuck that hurt. _I thought

_Oh shit, her dads gonna fucking kill me _I thought but then the monster made a wrong move and I stabbed it in the throat as it disappeared into golden dust. I grabbed the girl bridal style and ran into the woods. Two hours later I finally came to the safe house me and Percy built a couple months ago. We had this idea to make safe houses that surrounded New York City. They were all made in caves, because Percy's dad taught him how to move rock. I finally put her on my bed and got a good look at her. She had brown hair with caramel highlights and pink full lips. She had tan skin and was skinny. She was my age so that was good I guess. She had a really nice body too. I fixed up her arm and bandaged it. I didn't worry about my cut even though it hurt terribly. I took a quick shower and got my pants on. I never wore a shirt when I slept I guess that was just us guys.

_Oh great I'm turning into a perv. _I thought then I went to my room and crashed.


End file.
